


Coisas Melhores

by carolss



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Vamos Jack entra logo. Isso não entra nem no top 50 das piores coisas que eu já fiz""Esse não é um argumento muito bom Eric"





	Coisas Melhores

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa entre a sexta e a sétima temporada.

"Vamos Jack entra logo. Isso não entra nem no top 50 das piores coisas que eu já fiz"

"Esse não é um argumento muito bom Eric"

"Mas você vai entrar mesmo assim, certo ?"

Jack respirou fundo, revirou os olhos e entrou no carro. Ele já sabia que ia entrar desde o inicio, mesmo enquanto estava protestando que invadirem o carro de seu professor era uma idéia muito estúpida, o seu eu de três anos atrás nunca faria algo tão inconseqüente assim, mas também o seu eu de três anos atrás não conhecia Eric Matthews, a vida fazia mais sentido naquela época, embora fosse bem mais chata.

"Então o que você acha da minha humilde residência ?" Eric disse

"Eu acho que você devia deixar essa idéia de viver no carro do Sr Feeny e voltar pro apartamento, nós sentimos a sua falta"

Pelo menos Jack sentia. Eric pareceu considerar por um momento e então disse :

"Nah"

"Você mesmo disse que não estava interessado na Rachel, que a graça era a competição"

"Yeah mas ainda assim é estranho ver vocês dois juntos"

"Porque ?"

"Se abaixa eu acho que eu ouvi passos" Eric disse já empurrando Jack para baixo.

Eles ficaram em silencio por uns dez segundos até que Eric levantou um pouco a sua cabeça para espiar do lado de fora.

"Pode se levantar, não era o Feeny era só um esquilo"

"Ok"

"Então o que você acha da minha humilde residência ?"

"Você já me perguntou isso"

"E você não me respondeu"

"É bem pequeno"

"Mas confortável e sem aluguel. E até tem espaço para convidados" Eric disse apontando para o banco de trás.

"Sei"

"Eu gosto, okay ? É divertido, me lembra a dormir na varanda quando eu era pequeno"

"Seus pais te colocaram pra dormir do lado de fora ?"

"Não cara, era tipo um mini-acampamento, não fazem esse tipo de coisa lá em Nova York ?"

"Não, é bem mais frio do que aqui em Pittsburgh, minha mãe e meu padrasto nunca teriam me deixado fazer isso"

"Yeah, sabe eu queria que você tivesse crescido por aqui"

"Porque ?"

"Sei lá, o Cory sempre teve o Shawn, eu tinha amigos mas não era a mesma coisa. Mas eu acho que se você tivesse crescido por perto eu teria tido um Shawn também só que um chamado Jack. E eu teria te chamado pra acampar na minha varanda. Isso tá fazendo algum sentido ou eu to embolando demais as coisas ?"

"Não você ta fazendo sentido dessa vez. Sabe pode ter demorado um pouco mas você tem o seu Shawn agora e isso que importa, certo ?"

"É acho que sim"

"E como você disse tem espaço o suficiente pra um convidado passar um tempo aqui"

"Espaço sim, mas a sua namorada já deve estar preocupada de você não ter voltado ainda"

Por um minuto Jack tinha se esquecido de Rachel, mas o pior é que agora que ele tinha sido lembrado isso não pesava tanto quanto ele sabia que deveria, ficar ali naquele carro com Eric parecia melhor do que voltar para o seu apartamento onde sua bela namorada o esperava, melhor do que Nova York, melhor do que qualquer outro lugar.


End file.
